1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and computer-readable recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system that allocates a print job to one of image forming apparatuses according to a predetermined condition is known. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-008353 (Patent Document 1). In such a system, when a request for printing a print job is issued by a user of a client terminal, the client terminal implements a function of determining whether or not the print job satisfies a preset condition(s) and causing an image forming apparatus, which is determined depending on the satisfied condition(s), to perform printing of the print job. The system can be configured to display a confirmation screen for asking the user to confirm again whether or not to perform printing when the print job satisfies a specific condition.
When such a system as that described above is used, a situation can arise where it is desired to display a UI (user interface) for accepting confirmation on an operation screen for a logged-in user (authenticated as being authorized to use the system) or it is desired to cause a setting value(s) specific to the user to take effect. Although these functions are to be provided by a user process running in a session for the logged-in user, when there are a plurality of currently-logged-in users, the need for appropriately allocating processes from components (service process) running as a common service within the system to each of a plurality of user processes that are in a one-to-one correspondence with the plurality of currently-logged-in users arises. However, a technique for efficiently controlling job execution through cooperation between the service process and the user processes is not conventionally provided.